


Under the Influence

by The_Emerald_Palace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forbidden Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emerald_Palace/pseuds/The_Emerald_Palace
Summary: Ian helps Carl into bed
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Ian Gallagher
Kudos: 53





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> First fic written! I'm a big Carl/Ian fan, hopefully more to come

Under the Influence

Ian knew what he was doing was wrong. As he watched Carl pick up his drink, seeing the swirling powder at the bottom of the glass, and take a long drink until those swirls flowed into his mouth, he knew it was wrong. 

Of course a lot of things he did were wrong. Cheating on your boyfriend was wrong, stealing was wrong, fucking your little brother was wrong. But drugging your little brother to fuck him in his sleep was just….evil. 

Ian knew all of those things and yet tonight when Carl came home from working at the police station and made him something to eat with a drink to go with it, he didn't hesitate to slip the finely grained powder into the drink and gave it a little mix with the straw poking out the side. 

Carl knew nothing of it. He drank every drop of it until he set the empty cup down and once again picked up his sandwich. But why would he expect anything like that in the first place? It would be the last thing on someone's list to worry about and then being brothers, there was a certain amount of trust between them. 

While he waited for it to kick in, Ian sat back on the couch with his hands tucked behind his head and his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle. He faked being relaxed, sleepy even as he forced his eyes to close every few moments. Making it harder to open them the next time. He also let out a deep sigh or two, then more stretching. He did everything he could to make Carl believe he was exhausted from working all day and about to pass out. When little did he know, he was waiting on Carl to pass out. 

It didn't take long. Carl set his plate beside his empty cup and wiggled down on the green armchair. They both watched TV, or Carl did while he stole glances at Carl. Blue eyes kept fluttering closed, just like his, only his was real. He was fighting it, trying to stay awake and probably wondering why he was drowsy for no reason. Of course, he'd blame it on work and finally being home to relax and let it all happen. 

The longer the seconds ticked by, the harder he became until he had to spread his legs instead of keeping them locked together. It added a little room, as did when he gripped the crotch of his jeans and pulled down, keeping them from smashing his cock. Of course, that only added more friction, which had him biting his lip to keep the sounds in. 

When Carl stood, wobbly on his feet, Ian perked at attention all while trying not to seem like he was. He kept his eyes on the glowing TV and watched Carl away around the coffee table, then the window where he had to catch himself. That's when he made his move. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

Carl groaned. "Not really, m' kinda dizzy."

Turning around on the couch, Ian's eyes drifted to his ass and his lower back when his shirt lifted. "Headed to bed?"

"Trying to." Carl took another step but kept his hands on the wall. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought. Think you can give me a hand?"

Ian was up on his feet before Carl took another step. He looped on arm around Carl's waist, then Carl's arm draped across his shoulders. They made their way to the stairs slowly, Ian pulling Carl forward more than he was helping him do it himself.

"Long day?" Ian asked directly into his ear, pausing to brush his lips across it and Carl never realized what happened. 

"Long ass day. Need to sleep." Carl leaned his head on Ian's shoulder.

The steps took forever but soon they were at the top and Carl was nearly in his arms. Ian was glowing with excitement. They stopped at the door to Carl's and Liam's room, only to see that Liam's friend Jack was sleeping in Carl's bed.

"What the hell. That's my bed." 

Ian hid his smile, even when he knew Carl was too out of it to see. "Liam asked if it was okay if he stayed over. I didn't think he'd take your bed though." He lied, he purposefully told Jack to sleep in Carl's bed. "Back to the couch?"

"Fuck no. Too far. Maybe Lip's room?"

"It's locked." Ian lied again and passed by the unlocked door. "You can crash in my room. I'll take the couch."

Carl didn't argue anymore. Ian opened the door to his dark room and led Carl to the bed. Before he helped him lay down, he stripped off Carl's shoes, jeans and his t-shirt until he was in just his boxers. 

"Go ahead and lay down." Ian said and pulled back the blankets. He helped Carl in and forced him to turn over on his side, facing away from him, then tossed the sheet over him. "Good?"

Carl gave a sleep nod. "Thanks, Ian."

Within seconds, Carl sank deeper into the bed and a soft snoring sound escaped his lips. Ian took that moment to run his hand through dark hair before he slipped out of the room. He opened Lip's door, locked it from the inside then shut it again so if Carl did remember anything about tonight, he wouldn't be caught in a lie. He shut Liam's door after making sure they were fast asleep then made his way downstairs. He locked all the doors and windows, turned off the TV and cleaned up Carl's dishes, especially the tainted cup. He washed it first, then stuffed it into the dishwasher before starting it. Getting rid of all traces. 

Twenty minutes later, Ian was taking the stairs two at a time and locked them inside his room. Carl was still in the same position on his side, lightly snoring still. Ian stripped off all his clothes, made sure the bottle of lube was in reach, then pulled up the sheets and slipped behind Carl's motionless body. 

He was perfect. Every inch of him, every freckle, every inch of smooth pale skin, was perfect. Ian pushed his body along Carl's back, giving a deep groan as soon as his cock pushed up against his boxer covered ass. He wound one hand around Carl's side until his hand landed on his stomach, then pulled him back. Then he pushed his face into Carl's neck, breathing in the smells of sweat and work and Carl, he hummed against his skin. 

Carl never moved. He didn't push back or sigh deeply in that sexy, needy way Ian was used to. 

While he kissed on Carl's neck, and rocked his hips forward into his perky ass, Ian slipped his hand down the front of Carl's boxers and gripped his soft cock. He groaned and began stroking it steadily, getting him hard and ready for what came next. Carl got hard, even in his sleep, blood made him swell, pre-come gathered at the head so when Ian swiped across it, it was an easy slide down once again. 

When Carl was hard, positively pulsing in his hands, Ian rolled him to his back. He sucked his neck, then his nipples until they hardened, then made his way down Carl's gorgeous body while he peeled his boxers off, until he was between his legs, sucking his cock. Ian groaned around him, tonguing his slit until it dripped into his mouth. He spread Carl's thighs, running eager hands up and down them, then slipped them under his ass to squeeze. 

Ian took him down repeatedly until his jaw ached, then sucked on his balls, then ate him out until his hole was slick and pink from attention, until it was opening for him, because his tongue had been in there as deep as he could get it. Next he worked his fingers inside his hole, eyes up on his face to see that Carl was still out of it. Aside from tilting his head to one side or another, he was incoherent, which is what he wanted. He pushed two fingers in first, spit directly into his hole, then slid another one in and stretched his tightly hole out to fit his cock. 

By the time he was done getting him ready, Ian was a mess. His cock was aching, his body trembling with need. His lips were red from use and his fingers were slick. As he reached for the lube, he couldn't stop panting. He put the entire tube against Carl's hole and squeezed until it was dripping out of him, then tossed it aside and lined up with his body. 

"I've been waiting so long for this." Ian said against his mouth. He was hovering over him, their bodies lined up, framing Carl's head. He licked along his lips, then pushed his tongue inside. "So fucking long."

When all Carl did was give a soft sound, one that Ian could pretend was a moan, he made sure both of Carl's thighs were out to the side, arched his hips back just a little and pushed all the way inside of him. 

This time Carl groaned, pushing his head into the sheets and Ian knew it hurt just a little. The pressure had to be immense for someone's first time and he knew that as he slid in all the way. He could have taken it slow, fucked him with ease but it was far better to thrust in and watch that reaction. 

"Fuck." Ian moaned deeply and tucked his head into Carl's throat. 

Without wasting any time, he plowed into him. He didn't take it slow, he didn't wait for his virgin hole to adjust to a tremendous cock, he simply held one hip and fucked him. He moved so hard their hips knocked together and he hoped there would be bruises. 

As Ian sat up, changing the angle until he was on his knees, he held both of Carl's thighs, right at the joints and pulled him up and down his cock. Watching that tight little hole take him over and over again made it hard not to come. He watched the head catch on the rim, he pulled all the way out to see it close, then stuffed himself back in faster and harder and deeper than before. 

Although the drugs hadn't worn off yet, Carl was starting to move a lot of more. Mostly just tossing his head from side to side, slowly, like it weighed fifty pounds, then quiet whimpering sounds like it hurt, then his hole clenched, probably trying to push him out but it felt like he was welcoming him in. 

"That's it, little brother. Clench that hole for me." Ian growled, moving harder. He tipped his head back and gave it to him until he felt like he was about to come, then he slowed down, then pulled out and rolled Carl's legs to one side, but kept his upper half on his back. "I can't wait to fill you up."

Now on his side, Ian shoved himself back in, moaning as he clenched yet again, held both of his perky cheeks and kept going. He slapped his ass hard, smiling when Carl moaned that distressed sound. Ian then ran his hands up his chest, then pinched his nipples before gripping Carl's throat with both hands and choked him. 

After a few seconds, blue eyes fluttered open for a moment and Ian grinned. He pulled out yet again, not wanting Carl to see his face and flipped him all the way into his stomach. He kneed his thighs apart, pulled Carl's hips up and pushed back inside. 

"Ian?" Carl asked, disoriented. 

Ian laid across his back, flexing his ass in hard, tight thrusts without moving any other part of his body. He put his mouth to Carl's ear. "It's just a dream, Carl. Just another one of those sick fantasies you have sometimes."

Carl didn't argue, he buried his face into the sheets and whined. "It hurts."

Ian growled and fucked him harder. "I know it does but it feels so fucking good for me. You have no idea."

He was awake, but not really. Almost like in a dream state. He kept fading in and out of sleep, whining and asking him to stop, then light snoring again. Back and forth and again and again. 

"Ian." Carl said again, his face a mask of pain that lasted seconds before it relaxed. 

Hearing Carl saying his name like that was only pushing him closer to that edge, as if the whimpering and him saying it hurts and his ass clenching tightly wasn't enough. He'd been about to blow for the last few minutes and tried to draw it out. 

With a firm hand on the back of Carl's neck, keeping him pinned to the bed, Ian pulled out just enough so the majority of his next handful of strokes were centered around the head of his cock alone. Ian pushed his head between Carl's shoulder blades as he came, as he filled him up. 

"God." Ian whined this time, stilling his hips. His entire body was shaking, his cock pulsing the last steaks of come into him. He kissed along Carl's back, then pulled out just enough for his come to leak out before he thrust back in. "By far the best fuck of my entire life--" he smiled, totally satisfied. "Jesus."

As Carl shifted under him again, Ian rose up on shaky arms and pulled out until he was crouching between his legs. His hole was red, wet with come and well used. It looked so dirty an involuntary shiver moved down his spine. 

As soon as his legs began to work again, Ian wiped himself down with his shirt, then used it to gather the come leaking out of Carl's ass, and cleaned him up as well. In the morning, Carl would be more than a little sore and tender, but he couldn't very well keep his come inside because gravity was such a bitch. 

Before he left, Ian shifted Carl back to his side, slipped his boxers back on and curled against his back. He kissed his neck, his jaw, let his hands roam to his stomach. He smiled when he felt come against it, meaning that no matter how much Carl said it hurt, he liked it enough to come without being touched. 

"I can't wait to do this again." Ian whispered, slowly stroking his soft, wet cock until Carl whimpered again. "Love you, Carl." He slipped out of the bed, gathered his clothes but before he made it to the door, Carl turned over, eyes lidded and heavy. 

"Love you too Ian, thanks for helping me." He mumbled before he went face first into the bed. 

Ian grinned. "Anytime, Carl. Anytime."


End file.
